


October Treats

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 19:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20452271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sewer King two sentence fiction. One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face the minute he viewed many treats on a table.





	October Treats

I never created Batman TAS.

One smile materialized on the Sewer King's face the minute he viewed many treats on a table. Treats with lots and lots of pretties his children obtained for him earlier.

THE END


End file.
